


everyone knows

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Series: Kinktober 2020 (Mixed Fandom) [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: 2. a little gross, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Branding, Danny is a bastard, Frank is also a bastard, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, TW this shit is 1. toxic and abusive, ghostfrank fucking in a dirty alley, hot murder knife play, with a hot knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: "Tell me who you belong to...I need everyone to know!"
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Series: Kinktober 2020 (Mixed Fandom) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954444
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	everyone knows

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 2 of kinktober: branding. i know it's technically the third but im LATE leave me alone  
> find me on twit @wrcassnessa

“Can you hurry the  _ fuck  _ up? We’ve got like twenty minutes tops until the cops find the bodies and I swear to god, Danny, if you aren’t inside me in the next five minutes I’m leaving your corpse with rest.” growled Frank, looking belligerently up at Danny. They were both breathing a little heavy, the adrenaline still coursing through their veins from the night’s murders. 

“You’re so adorable when you think you have the upper hand,” replied Danny, hastily pulling down his jeans. He spit into his hand, rubbing the length of his cock with it. Danny then stretched out his hand to Frank’s mouth. “Now, spit.” 

“I’ll fucking kill you, Johnson.” said Frank, glaring. 

“Ah ah, that’s not very nice. I believe I gave you a task.” said Danny, smirking and holding out his hand expectantly. Frank felt Danny enter him, getting Frank ready with the fingers on his other hand. 

“Fuck you.” said Frank, but he did as he was told. Proudly, Danny stroked himself a couple more times, before grabbing Frank’s hips and lining up their bodies. It wasn’t exactly the most comfortable thing, to fuck in the middle of an alleyway where the only light they had was a fire burning in a barrel, but they always made do. 

Besides, how could Danny resist when Frank had pulled him into the alley and kissed him so rough, so needy- he hadn’t even minded that they were both covered in blood. 

Danny pulled his fingers out of Frank, positioning the tip of his cock where his fingers had just been. 

“You’re so fucking sl-ughhh, hah- shit-” It was somewhat cute, the way the Frank tried to talk back as though he was somehow bigger, somehow badder. A leader’s instinct, Danny supposed, from learned years of giving orders to the rest of legion. 

Danny leaned over, holding Frank’s body to his waist and thrusting rhythmically in and out. 

“Sorry, what was that?” he asked, leaning in close, stopping his movement while buried inside Frank. 

“I-,” 

“Hm? What was that? Speak  _ up _ .” whispered Danny, quickly thrusting once, the sound of his skin hitting Frank’s resonating slightly. 

“I said you’re- fuck, I said you’re fucking  _ slow _ !” hissed Frank, grabbing Danny by the waist, his dirty and uncut fingernails digging into the ghostface’s skin. Amused, Danny quickened his pace and his force. 

The sound of their skin slapping together was loud- loud enough that anyone could hear it if they gave a damn, but Danny liked that. He didn’t mind if the entire world saw him hilt-deep in Frank, in fact, he’d prefer it that way just so no one was unsure who Frank belonged to. 

“Tell me you’re mine.” said Danny, eyes getting wide and wild. 

“Fuck you!” was the only response he got, Frank still glaring at him through sweat soaked hair. 

“When I tell you to do something, you  _ fucking  _ do it!” Danny grabbed Frank by the neck, pressing down in just the right areas to restrict his airflow without hurting him too much. 

“I don’t, have to-” said Frank, taking in sharp breaths and using them to spout strained words. “-do anything, you ask.” 

“Tell me you’re mine,” said Danny, quiet. “or I’ll kill you myself.” Frank was at his mercy, more or less. If he moved his hand just a bit and applied more pressure, he could easily choke the life out of the legion leader. Danny’s knife was always in reach, too, and a few quick stabs would guarantee a satisfying kill. 

“You already, know- I’m yours.” said Frank, straining to get the words out. He was genuine, though, the usual bite in his tone replaced with low adoration. 

“I need everyone to know.” whispered Danny, thrusting in slowly and out even slower. He felt Frank clench around him, a silent plea to not stop. 

“Mark me,” said Frank, panting in stutters. “But keep fucking going.”

Danny smiled, a wild and happy smile, slamming into Frank and resuming a rough pace. He drew his knife from it’s sheath and held it over the fire in the barrel for just long enough to get quite hot. While waiting, he took off Frank’s belt with his other hand and put it in the boy’s mouth. 

“Bite down.” Frank’s eyes went wide, but he did as he was told. Danny grabbed Frank’s waist with his free hand, thrusted hard up into him, then held him still. 

Frank’s muffled scream was music to Danny’s ears as he used the hot knife to carve a D into Frank’s skin. 

The wound cauterized itself immediately, stopping any blood from dripping from the wound. Frank’s skin was still sizzling when Danny pulled the knife away to admire his handiwork. 

“There,” he said, taking the belt out of Frank’s mouth. “Now everybody knows who you  _ belong to. _ ” 

“Fuck me-” begs Frank, tears pricking at his eyes. Danny, satisfied, is more than happy to adhere to Frank’s request. 

“I’m not pulling out.” said Danny, holding up Frank’s legs. Frank doesn’t respond with anything coherent, the pain and the pleasure having sent him over the edge. True to his word, Danny stills when he cums, pumping into Frank with each clench. 

The alleyway goes silent, nothing but the sound of both men panting, and Danny wipes the sweat off his brow with his arm and grabbing a messy cloth from his pocket. Frank, a mess beneath him, shivers and goes tense at his touch. 

“Relax, you fuckin’ idiot, I’m cleaning you up.” 

“Fuck you.” replied Frank weakly, no real defiance in his tone.

“You can’t just lie here forever.” said Danny, helping Frank to pull his pants back up and on. Shifting Frank’s arm over his shoulder, Danny helped Frank to stand up slowly. As they moved, a familiar fog rolled in at their feet, obscuring them from vision. 

Danny smirked. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @wrcassnessa


End file.
